


Et le Disque tourne

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, The Tiffany Aching Series - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Tiphaine Patraque - Freeform, Witches, some bits of gender politics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Il faut trois sorcières pour faire un convent – la nouvelle génération n'est pas une copie des anciennes, mais elle sait ce qu'elle leur doit.





	Et le Disque tourne

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Et le Disque tourne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnages :** Tiffany Aching (Tiphaine Patraque), son convent  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "future fic" pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuelle : jusqu'à _The Shepherd's Crown_ /La Couronne du Berger  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon millier

Quand son exploitation l'y autorise et pas juste quand la situation exige que les sorcières se réunissent pour discuter, Tiffany Aching, 64 ans, aime pouvoir prendre le thé avec Petulia Gristle. Elles ne parlent absolument pas du bon vieux temps, mais regardent ce qu'elles ont devant elles. 

Voilà donc, des dames âgées désormais, de véritables vieilles sorcières, qui prennent le thé et discutent des affaires courantes du Causse et du Disque ; Tiffany, Petulia son amie des vieux jours et Annagramma, l'ancienne rivale devenue amie fidèle, autant que des sorcières puissent être amies, et en tout cas leur lien est solide. En revanche Geoffrey n'est toujours pas une sorcière à part entière ; elles écoutent son avis et elles accueillent avec reconnaissance le calme qu'il tisse, et se demandent pourquoi elles rechignent toujours à lui accorder plus.   
Il leur faut être trois pour former un convent : deux sorcières seulement sont un terrain à dispute, et plus de quatre virent trop rapidement en pire encore. Mais si facile qu'il soit de tirer des parallèles, leur convent n'est pas une réplique de celui que formaient Granny, Nanny et Magrat - elles sont leurs propres personnes, leurs propres sorcières. Il le faut bien. 

Elles ont enterré la reine Magrat la semaine précédente et contemplent la façon dont les temps changent.   
Leticia, plus si jeune non plus, a accepté de combler le vide qu'elle laisse.   
Elles sont bien forcées de se rappeler la fois, des décennies plus tôt, où elles ont enterré Nanny Ogg. C'était la fin d'une ère et une autre était déjà bien avancée ; en vrai les ères se recouvrent souvent, il n'y a que dans les livres d'histoire que les choses changent d'un seul coup.   
La plupart viennent de façon graduelle. Et quand les choses surviennent brusquement, les gens s'y adaptent... graduellement.   
Le chemin de fer est une part intégrante du Disque, désormais. Les coins les plus reculés des montagnes du Bélier, le Causse, Uberwald, et même l'Howonda, tout est relié à Ankh-Morpork et à tout le reste. Plus personne ne discute le bien ou le mal de la chose : c'est ainsi. 

Et se souvenir d'enterrer Nanny Ogg, amène également le souvenir d'avoir enterré Granny Weatherwax. Mais c'était sans compter le _petit_ quelque chose loin dans son antique lignée qui rendait les membres de sa famille particulièrement  
plus encore ceux avec un lien solide à leur terre. Comme Jason. Ou Gytha.   
Le métissage était tabou autrefois ; on en parle désormais plus ouvertement, avec les nains - et les naines surtout - qui affichent fièrement un genre, quel qu'il soit, et même d'autres espèces. Les frontières deviennent floues. Il y a des hommes sorcières et des femmes mages, des guerrières Feegle et une apprentie Gonnagle - pas encore de kelda mâle, la biologie faisant encore obstacle là-dessus... mais la biologie peut toujours finir par trouver des moyens différents. La biologie a déjà trouvé de nouveaux moyens : un peu plus de filles naissent dans les clans Feegle, quelques unes par génération et pas juste une seule. Du coup elles reçoivent un peu de tolérance quant à laquelle partira rejoindre un autre clan ou fonder un nouveau et laquelle restera. Il y a même des hybrides humain-gobelin ! - le grand mystère de l'ascendance de Nobby Nobbs enfin révélé ! Et des hybrides orc-humain. Les elfes ne sont heureusement pas encore revenus après leur dernière incursion en date et les hybrides qu'ils ont laissé plusieurs générations autrefois on n'en parle plus trop. 

Il y a de nouvelles filles autour d'elles, heureusement ; le monde qui change et se modernise n'a pas réglé leur sort aux sorcières. La sorcellerie elle aussi change mais reste présente. De nouvelles filles... et aussi quelques garçons, et un garçon qui veut être une sorcière, une vraie sorcière, pas un homme sorcière ni un warlock. Ça fait de lui une jeune femme grande, dégingandée, plate, avec un long visage osseux, un peu dans le genre de la regrettée reine Magrat en son propre temps, et s'il dit qu'elle s'appelle Spella et pas Johnny, qui contestera les mots d'une sorcière ? Avec l'approbation de la sorcière des sorcières, absolument personne. Qui a le droit de se mêler de la façon dont on vit sa vie tant que ça ne fait de mal à personne ? de la façon dont une sorcière vit sa vie tant qu'elle accomplit son devoir ?

Tout le monde sait comment Granny Weatherwax et Nanny Ogg et la reine Magrat ont mené leur propre vie.   
Eskarina Smith a eu un fils, pas d'autre enfant, et sûrement pas huit, mais le rejeton de deux mages sans être un sourcellier était quand même quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau... et puissant.   
La sorcellerie n'est pas héréditaire au sens strict, même si le talent a tendance à se transmettre dans les familles. Les trois enfants de la reine Magrat n'ont pas fini sorcières - mais certaines de ses petites-filles pourraient bien. Ou pas. Leticia y garde un œil.   
Petulia Gristle était heureuse en ménage avec son porcher et tout le monde aimait Petulia.   
Annagramma faisait de son mieux.   
Tiffany ne s'est jamais mariée au final. Preston est resté un ami cher, rien de plus et rien de moins. Geoffrey… a été le début de quelque chose de nouveau, mais avec le recul des ans elle admet que lui donner le titre de tisseur de calme et l'exploitation de Granny n'était pas encore assez - elle n'a jamais reconnu officiellement la sorcière en lui. Il est grand temps qu'elles fassent plus pour les différentes sortes de sorcières, comme l'Université de l'Invisible dit déjà faire mieux pour les différentes sortes de mages, tellement de décennies après Esk Smith. 

Tiffany réfléchit à toutes les personnes rencontrées au cours de sa vie qui ont fait d'elle la sorcière qu'elle est ;  
Granny Aching  
Granny Weatherwax  
les Keldas des Nac Mac Feegles  
et même Nightshade   
ses amies comme ses rivales  
son frère aussi  
et  
quand même  
elle-même  
oui, celle qu'elle était autrefois, aussi.   
Elle ne sous-estime pas la propre importance de ce qu'elle a été à 9, 13, 16 ans... 

Après leur thé, elle a un autre rendez-vous... avec la Tiffany d'autrefois. 

Le temps est venu d'aller rencontrer son ancien elle - ou son plus jeune elle, peu importe ; pour lui rappeler qu'elle est sur la bonne voie. Le petit truc qu'elle a appris d'Eskarina Smith va lui être utile ce jour. Elle s'assure de porter le pendentif au lièvre d'or : le temps lui a appris que sa relation avec Preston, quoique différente de ce qu'elle en attendait au départ, n'en avait pas moins son importance.   
Comme tout le reste.


End file.
